


Uma coleção das minhas músicas favoritas

by LateNightLurker



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor acaba sendo drogado, Alastor assexuado (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor e Charlie estão em um relacionamento, Angel é um babaca, Carinho e obscenidade, F/F, F/M, M/M, angústia e tristeza/consolação, eu escrevi isso ao invés de dormir, gravidez não planejada (Charlie), outras tags adicionais ainda serão inclusas, sim os títulos dos capítulos são referências a músicas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightLurker/pseuds/LateNightLurker
Summary: Alastor e Charlie estão namorando a um ano, e Charlie não poderia estar mais feliz com o seu relacionamento... Bem, exceto pela falta de intimidade física na cama. Ainda bem que seu amigo (e autoproclamado terapeuta sexual) Angel Dust planejou algo que talvez solucione o dilema sexual de sua amiga. Apertem os cintos pecadores, pois essa vai ser uma jornada longa e turbulenta.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Kudos: 7





	1. A Little Less Conservation, A Little More Action Please

**Author's Note:**

> Todos os personagens exceto meus OCs pertencem a Vivziepop. Por favor apoiem a obra original dela.

Charlie gemeu em aprovação enquanto os tentáculos do demônio do rádio vindos de outra dimensão seguraram seus membros, enquanto um tentáculo particularmente grosso entrava e saia de dentro dela. Outro tentáculo deslizou por seu corpo e rapidamente ocupou sua boca.

“não queremos que o resto do hotel nos ouça, queremos querida?” disse o charmoso demônio-cervo sentado ao lado dela na cama.

Ela desviou o olhar para ele por menos de um segundo antes que o tentáculo entre suas pernas empurrasse ainda mais fundo dentro de seu corpo. Ela podia jurar que o tentáculo estava um pouco mais grosso também. O sorriso maligno de Alastor cresceu ao observar o dilema em que sua namorada se encontrava. E julgando por sua linguagem corporal, dizer que ela não estava gostando disso seria uma mentira. Elsa amava o tempo que eles passavam juntos na cama... Mas recentemente ela tem desejado algo a mais dele.

De repente ela sentiu a familiar sensação de arrepios em sua espinha e os musculos de sua pelvis contraindo. Ela deduziu que Alastor também podia sentir seu orgasmo se aproximando.

O demônio segurou seu queixo, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele.

“Deixe sair Charlie.”

E foi exatamente isso que ela fez. A tensão em seus músculos se desfez em um pulso rítmico que ia de seu centro até os dedões do pé. Ela liberou um grito abafado pelo tentáculo em sua boca enquanto olhava seu namorado que parecia deveras satisfeito consigo mesmo. Enquanto ela se recuperava de seu êxtase os tentáculos a soltaram lentamente, retornando para qual seja a dimensão de que eles vieram.

“Venha aqui, sua doce e bagunçada garota.”

Ela logo se encontrou abraçada por um par de braços finos porem fortes enquanto ela descansava sua cabeça no peito de seu namorado. Ele carinhosamente tirou seu cabelo loiro bagunçado da frente de seu rosto; apenas a abraçando-a forte e aproveitando esse momento. Oh, como ela o entretia! Porem esse momento logo foi interrompido quando a garota demônio em seus braços perguntou, “quando você vai deixar eu te dar prazer?”

“Querida, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Apenar ver e ouvir as expressões e sons que você faz já é prazeroso o suficiente para mim.”

“Eu sei,” disse ela enquanto enterrava o rosto no peito dele, “mas eu me sinto mal por ser a única recebendo enquanto você apenas observa. E também não é isso que casais costumam fazer -”

“Quem se importa com o que os outros casais costumam fazer?” disse ele. “O que nós fazemos aqui deveria ser sobre o que nós gostamos de fazer.”

“Eu sei Al, mas eu tenho desejado um pouco mais...”

“Como por exemplo?” perguntou ele.

“eu gosto dos orgasmos que você me dá, mas eu quero te tocar, eu quero que você me toque, eu quero te beijar e que você realmente faça parte do que estou sentindo.” A essa altura ela estava sentando para poder olhar para os olhos vermelhos dele, lagrimas estavam se acumulando em seus olhos enquanto ela ventilava suas frustações. “Eu quero deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo e que você me abrace e me aperte, beije cada pedacinho da minha pele, deixe trilhas de marcas de mordidas e chupões.”

“Charlie...”

“Eu quero te dar orgasmos também, estamos namorando por mais de um ano e eu apenas te vi sem roupa da cintura para cima.” Ela olhou para seu próprio corpo, ainda nu. “isso apenas não parece justo, você me dá todo esse amor e atenção, mas eu não posso fazer o mesmo por voce? Você me acha repulsiva?”

Ele gentilmente segurou o queixo dela e a fez olhar para ele, quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela disse em uma voz suave, “Quando você vai me deixar fazer amor com você?’’

Isso atingiu o coração do demônio vermelho. E Charlie se surpreendeu quando ela sentiu braços a envolvendo novamente.

“Qualquer dia desses, minha amável e linda demônio.” Disse ele enquanto suavemente esfregava seus dedos para cima e para baixo nas costas dela em uma tentativa de consola-la. “Você tem que entender que por décadas eu não estive interessado em ter uma parceira, ou em sexo. Até hoje, a própria ideia de sexo é repulsiva para mim.” Ele rapidamente resumiu antes que ela pudesse ficar ainda mais chateada. “Mas eu preciso que você saiba que você não é nem um pouco repulsiva ao meu ver, na verdade, eu adoro fazer você se contorcer e todos os adoráveis sons e expressões que você faz. Me enche de prazer ter tanto poder assim sobre você com apenas um pequeno beijo ou toque. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu quero dar o que você quer.” Ele se afastou dela e olhou sinceramente para os olhos grandes e negros dela. Limpando algumas lagrimas do rosto dela enquanto falava. “Tudo que eu peço é que você continue sendo paciente comigo, e que me dê um pouco mais de tempo meu amor. Nós vamos chegar lá. Por enquanto, você pode sorrir para mim? Eu não gosto de ver minha dama favorita chorando.”

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça e sorriu assim como ele pediu enquanto dizia, “Eu vou esperar até você estar pronto, Alastor.”

“Agora, aqui está a minha maravilhosa e sorridente amada.” Disse ele enquanto a abraçava de novo.

“mas você está com um cheiro de suor terrível, querida.” Charlie imediatamente ficou corada com as palavras e rapidamente se afastou.

Ele riu da vergonha repentina dela. “Va tomar um banho e eu estarei de volta com seu pijama e seu lanche favorito quando você terminar.” Ele carinhosamente beijou sua bochecha antes de se levantar e teleportar para fora da sala.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

“Bem, isso parece uma noite absolutamente entediante.” Disse o demônio-aranha segurando um picolé em uma de suas quatro mãos. “Exceto pela parte dos tentáculos, isso é meio sexy.”

“Ugghh. Por que eu ainda conto essas coisas para você? Eu e Alastor temos feito um ótimo trabalho resolvendo as coisas como um casal recentemente, e para começo de conversa, foi uma noite muito boa cheia de comunicação e pipoca sabor queijo. Agora, se você quiser ajudar, pare de comer e me ajude com a lista. Ou melhor, vá ajudar a Nifty a limpar os banheiros. A festa de noivado da Vaggie e Lily é hoje a noite e ainda temos muito a fazer.”

Já faz três anos desde que Charlie e Vaggie terminaram em termos mútuos. O termino não foi culpa de nenhuma das partes. O relacionamento delas tinha chegado ao limite e elas se afastaram com o tempo. Vaggie se mudou do hotel pouco tempo depois do termino; Mesmo que Charlie tenha dito que Vaggie sempre teria uma casa e amigos no hotel. Depois de um ano focando em si mesmas, Vaggie começou a namorar uma doce pecadora chamada Lily; E a um ano depois Alastor e Charlie confessaram seus sentimentos um pelo outro.

Já fazem duas semanas desde que Lily e Vaggie anunciaram seu noivado, e Charlie não poderia estar mais feliz por usas amigas. Ela insistiu em fazer uma festa grátis para as duas no hotel. E depois de muito planejamento com as noivas o dia havia finalmente chego. No momento ela estava na cozinha com uma prancheta nas mãos, cercadas por chefs e cozinheiros que deviam favores ao Alastor. Ela estava bem feliz que seu namorado/parceiro de negócios estava ajudando com a festa essa noite.

“Como seu amigo e terapeuta sexual-”

“você não é meu terapeuta sexual.” ela retrucou.

“Como seu amigo e ‘autoproclamado’ terapeuta sexual,” ele continuou enquanto Charlie virava os olhos em irritação, “eu digo que você não está fazendo muito progresso.”

“Todo passo à frente é um progresso.”

“Não se não for ele dando esses passos.” Angel Dust começou a balançar seus quadris para frente e para trás, mostrando o que estava querendo dizer.

“Meu deus, chega Angel.” ela disse enquanto batia levemente nele com a prancheta.

“Olha,” ela começou, “Foi legal você estar aqui por mim como um amigo enquanto eu estava irritada e precisava de alguém para ventilar minhas frustrações nos últimos meses, mas agora eu me sinto muito melhor com o meu relacionamento. Não me entenda mal, eu quero mais dele, mas não quero pressiona-lo ou fazer com que ele se sinta desconfortável. Algumas coisas levam tempo.”

“Okay, okay. Eu entendi boneca. Eu só quero meus amigos felizes, só isso.”

“Obrigado, Angel.”

“Hey, tá tudo bem. Agora, o que falta na lista? Eu posso passar na loja enquanto eu estiver fora.”

“Só alguns aperitivos.” Ela disse enquanto entregava a lista para ele.

Enquanto ele lia a lista algo prendeu sua atenção.

“Não, pera, porque aqui ta escrito ‘SEM BEBIDA ANGEL, TA AVISADO!’’ Ele questionou.

“Ordens da Vaggie, não minhas.” antes que ele pudesse reclamar, ela rapidamente deu o dinheiro pra ele. “Agora vai logo e volta rápido.”

Antes que ele saísse da cozinha ela gritou de trás dele, “obrigada pela ajuda Angel, mas é sério! Sem cachaça!”

“Eu prometo de dedinho que apenas vou até o mercadinho e volto!” ele gritou, e com isso ele saiu do hotel pela calçada indo na direção do mercado. 


	2. Grime Oblivion

“O que ta pegando gostosona?” perguntou o demônio aranha enquanto sentava no banco do parque ao lado da ciclope loira.

“Nada demais vadia. Só está meio chato por aqui desde que mais pecadores começaram a se hospedar naquele hotel. Especialmente porque eu não te vejo faz três meses! Tem se mantido limpo?” Cherri Bomb perguntou ao seu amigo.

“No que se diz a drogas sim. Homens, não.” ele respondeu sinceramente.”

“O que te fez mudar de ideia?” ela perguntou, se referindo ao que tinha na bolsa que ele havia pedido para ela trazer.

“não é pra mim, bb.”

“Hm?” ela levantou sua única sobrancelha.

“Apenas digamos que é para uma amiga que anda um pouco estressada ultimamente e está tendo alguns probleminhas na cama.” ele sorriu.

“Bem, eles vão ter uma experiencia do caramba com esse teste cientifico com nome de mistura. Viagra, ecstasy, rohypnol, e quem sabe o que mais caralhos tem ai. Eu não iria querer estar num raio de 40 Km do fudido que tomar essa merda. Sua amiga sabe do seu pequeno pedido de farmácia?” Ela perguntou enquanto entregava a bolsa e ele entregava o dinheiro.

“Apenas digamos que é uma surpresa.”

+++++++++++++++

“Nifty, como estão os banheiros?”

“absolutamente impecáveis!”

“Angel, como está a comida?”

“digna de um orgasmo alimentar!”

“Husk, como estão os daikiris não alcóolicos?”

“Uma merda.”

“Não é bem o que eu estava esperando ouvir, mas ao menos está de acordo com o que a Lily e a Vaggie pediram.” Respondeu Charlie.

“Porque não podemos simplesmente usar a porra da bebida que o Angel trouxe? Que tipo de festa não tem bebida?” perguntou Husk.

“Sim, um desperdício de fato.” Respondeu Alastor que havia se materializado repentinamente.

“Você ta concordando com isso?” Perguntou a loira enquanto se virava para seu namorado.

“E porque eu não concordaria, minha querida? Se botarmos um preço nas bebidas, podemos lucrar um pouco com essa festa.”

“E encher o saco da Vaggie como um bônus!” Disse Angel.

“Ugghh, eu não quero irritar a Vaggie... Mas lucrar um pouco disso não parece ser ruim do ponto de vista dos negócios. Além disso, depois do planejamento dessa festa, a clientela do hotel aumentando, entrevistar para novos funcionários, e os planos de expansão do hotel...” Charlie pensou alto, “Eu não me importaria de beber um pouco hoje à noite.”

“Eu acho que você merece, boneca.” Comentou Alastor enquanto colocava seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

“Whoo-Hoo! A gente vai beber hoje!” Angel e Husk gritaram em sincronia.

“Se explicarmos nosso ponto para Vaggie ela provavelmente vai entender.” Disse Charlie sem muita certeza.

+++++++++++++++

“Não. Sem chance.” disse a garota libélula depois de um pequeno gole do que deveria ser um drink não-alcóolico.

“Ah, vamos! _No te enojes_ por um pouquinho de cachaça.” Brincou Angel.

“Hey, está tudo bem amor, seus amigos querem beber um pouco e deve ficar tudo bem contanto que não saia de controle. Se você não quiser, não precisa beber.” Disse Lily em uma tentativa de acalmar sua noiva.

“Eu explicitamente pedi para não ter álcool.” Vaggie se virou e começou a procurar por Charlie e Alastor em meio à multidão de demônios e música alta. Ela encontrou o casal ao lado de uma mesa, conversando com os residentes do hotel que passavam por eles.

“Mas que diabos Charlie?” Perguntou Vaggie irritada.

“Vaggie, se for sobre o álcool-,” antes que ela pudesse resumir seu pedido de desculpas, um certo demônio de fala mansa interrompeu.

“estamos lisonjeados por você e sua noiva terem desejado ter sua festa aqui no hotel.”

“Corta essa, seu lorde brega e pomposo de show de auditório!”

“Ora, mas isso são modos de se falar com os generosos anfitriões da sua festa? Estamos deixando você usar nosso saguão de graça, e eu não me lembro de você ter tido de gastar um centavo com a comida, decorações ou música.” Ele disse para a garota que o encarava.

“Amor, deveríamos apenas deixar isso pra lá.”

“Que?” A raiva de Vaggie se tornou em confusão enquanto ela se virava para sua futura esposa.

“Eles foram gentis o suficiente para nos ajudar a planejar nossa festa. Então, do que importa se eles lucrarem um pouco com nossa celebração? Nós não pagamos nada por isso... Além disso eu estava um pouco preocupada pensando que a festa não seria tão divertida sem alcool.”

Vaggie suspirou com um olhar de derrotada. “Certo, vamos manter o bar aberto. Mas diz pro Husk e pra qualquer outro trabalhando la que que o limite é dois drinks por pessoa.” E com isso ela voltou para a mesa de sobremesas com a Lily.

“Eu gosto da noiva dela. Ela parece uma pessoa razoável.” Comentou Alastor enquanto observava o casal se afastar.

“Eu apenas estou grata pela crise ter sido evitada, imagina se isso tivesse escalado.”

A crise com a Vaggie havia sido evitada, mas havia outro problema começando a escalar no horizonte que ninguém veria chegando. Os dominós metafóricos começaram a cair enquanto o demônio aranha tirou um saco plástico de dentro de suas roupas. Jogando o que tinha dentro em uma das bebidas que estava em sua frente. Ele deu a mistura uma boa mexida antes de a colocar na bandeja com as outras.”

“Hey, isso é bom, é uma das novas receitas do Husk?” Perguntou Alastor depois de ter bebido alguns goles.

“É, essa é uma nova série de drinks mixados.” Respondeu Angel enquanto também bebia do seu próprio drink.

“Eu não bebo frequentemente, mas o gosto disso é in-cri-veeel!” Exclamou Charlie enquanto bebida uma grande porção de seu drink.

“Whoa! Vamos com calma boneca. Assim você vai acabar passando o resto da noite com a cabeça no vaso sanitário.” Avisou o demônio vermelho.

“okay, okay, eu vou mais devagar, mas só se você dançar comigo.” Ela propôs.

“Temos um acordo então?”

“Sim.” Ela respondeu enquanto sentiu os efeitos do drink começarem a vir. Começando com um calor em suas bochechas.

Ninguém na festa podia dizer que não estavam se divertindo, Até mesmo a Vaggie relaxou um pouco depois de começar a dançar com Lily e os outros convidados. Os drinks estavam fluindo, A pista de dança estava animada com demônios dançando ao ritmo, e Charlie gostaria que a noite continuasse para sempre, isso é, até ela começar a se sentir zonza. Um par de mãos com luvas negras a ajudou a se manter em pé.

“Você está se sentindo bem, minha querida?”

“Eu acho que bebi um pouco mais do que devia.” Disse ela enquanto colocava uma das mãos na cabeça.

“Eu acho que você está um pouco entropigaitada, meu amor. Devemos encerrar a noite?” Ele questionou.

“Entropi- o que?” Ela perguntou.

“Bêbada, embriagada, doida.”

“Ah.” Disse ela, se sentindo um pouco mal por não ter entendido de cara.

“Podemos deixar os funcionários tomarem conta a partir daqui, vamos encerrar a noite.”

Eles deram boa noite aos seus amigos e informaram os funcionários que eles estavam saindo mais cedo.

Assim que ela deitou na cama, Charlie se sentiu instantaneamente muito melhor.

“Parece que eu sou um pouco mais mole do que eu pensava hein, Al?” A loira não ouviu uma resposta. Ela se virou para olhar para ele. Ele estava sentado na ponta da cama, dobrado para frente como se estivesse sem ar e segurando o colarinho de sua camisa. Em vez do sorriso de gato risonho que normalmente estava em seu rosto ele estava com uma expressão seria. Sua namorada, agora um pouco mais sóbria, estava cheia de procupação.”

“Alastor, está tudo bem?”

“Ainda bem que você quis vir para o quarto mais cedo, eu não estou muito bem também, querida.”

“Você bebeu demais também?”

“Eu acho que não.” Disse ele. “Eu vivi durante a proibição e já bebi coisas muito mais fortes que isso.”

“Talvez foram os drinks novos na festa?” Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava dele.

“Se fossem os drinks, teriam mais pessoas se sentindo mal. Além disso, você está sentindo calor também?” Perguntou ele enquanto praticamente arrancava a camisa de seu corpo, não se importando com os botões que foram arrancados das costuras.

A vermelhidão em suas bochechas se aprofundou e se espalhou pelo seu rosto, “ _Agora não é hora de ficar excitada por causa da bebida_!” ela disse para si mesma em sua mente. Mas apesar de tudo ela o tocou, ele se incomodou no começo pelo toque repentino em sua testa.

“Você realmente está um pouco quente.” E quando ela se inclinou, algo chamou sua atenção. Algo que não era pequeno. Seu parceiro assexual e repulsado por sexo estava duro. E antes que ela pudesse se afastar e começar a questionar; Braços longos e esguios a agarraram e a puxaram para perto.


	3. Such Horrible Things

Ele não conseguia fazer com que a terrível queimação em sua garganta parasse. Ele se inclinou novamente quando esvaziava o conteúdo de seu estômago no vaso sanitário em sua frente. Os flashbacks de apenas algumas horas atrás também não ajudavam.

_Todo o seu corpo estava desconfortavelmente quente. E quando ela o tocava, apenas fazia o calor do fogo aumentar. Ela cheirava tão bem. Seu cabelo cheirava a xampu de morango, mas seus lábios tinham um sabor ainda melhor._

Ele se inclinou de novo. cambaleando quando sentiu a dor das marcas de arranhões que agora cobriam suas costas.

_Sua ereção doía. Mesmo na adolescência, ele nunca sentiu o desejo repugnante de sucumbir as suas reações físicas. Se ele pudesse, deixaria passar. Mas não esta noite; e especialmente não com ela tão perto dele. Tocando-o. Cheirando tão bem. O toque dela alimentava as chamas e era como um copo de água gelada saciando sua sede._

Quando seu corpo finalmente voltou, ele entrou imediatamente no chuveiro. Soltando um grunhido baixo quando a água fria bateu em suas costas.

_Ele não se cansava do seu pequeno pássaro do amor cantando para ele. As belas notas altas que ela cantava, os agudos baixos. Toda a etiqueta foi jogada pela janela. Ele não queria que a música dela fosse abafada esta noite._

Ele jogou uma quantidade absurda de sabão na esponja rosa.

_Ele cravou suas garras alongadas nos quadris dela quadris bruscamente. Toda sensação parecia amplificada. A voz dela. Sua respiração. A cabeceira quebrando. Rádio estático fazendo barulho. Um som molhado. A sensação da carne dela em suas garras.Seu cheiro de morango se misturava com um tom de outra coisa. era sangue?_

Ele começou a esfregar a esponja com força em sua pele cinza. Tentando evitar os arranhões e marcas de mordida enquanto ele esfoliava mais do que o necessário.

_Ele se tornou mais irregular em seus movimentos enquanto sentia-se cada vez mais perto da euforia. Ele ouviu o tom reconhecível na voz dela que lhe dizia que ela também estava perto. Arcadas e chifres alongados. Dois pares de olhos brilhavam em vermelho. E sangue foi derramado de ambas as partes._

Quando ele acordou horas depois, sentiu tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Fisicamente, sentia-se exausto, dolorido, com dores nas costas e nos ombros, com uma dor de cabeça pesada e com náuseas. As outras coisas que ele sentiu foram confusão, preocupação, violação e raiva. ‘O que diabos aconteceu ontem à noite? O amor dele estava bem? Por que seu corpo foi contra sua mente e reagiu assim?’

Ele ajeitou o a gravata em seu traje habitual; preparando-se para sair e sedar a única emoção que o consumia acima de tudo.

Raiva.

Ele olhou através do quarto em direção a forma adormecida de sua querida. Ela parecia estar profundamente adormecida enquanto seu peito subia e descia lentamente. Ele deu um passo hesitante em direção à garota demonio, mas se conteve. Ele queria abraçá-la e fugir dela ao mesmo tempo. Ele silenciosamente se teletransportou para fora do hotel; decidindo lidar com sua raiva primeiro.

+++++++++++++++

Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo-se quente e contente, até se virar e sentir como se cada centímetro de pele por dentro e por fora do seu umbigo até o meio das coxas doía. Ela puxou as cobertas para revelar cortes profundos gravados em seus quadris, parte inferior do abdômen e coxas. Os olhos dela se arregalaram quando viu gotas e linhas de sangue espalhadas em um bom pedaço da cama e travesseiros. Enquanto examinava mais a situação, viu que a cabeceira da cama tinha rachaduras. Ela levantou a mão para tocar a madeira rachada, apenas para parar e suspirar de choque ao ver que suas unhas estavam cobertas de sangue seco. Carne acinzentada debaixo das unhas.

Ela rapidamente saiu da cama, tomou um banho rápido, delicadamente fez curativos em suas feridas e escolheu sair do quarto em uma saia longa que cobria até o tornozelo, em vez das habituais calças justas, que teriam esfregado e irritado seus cortes. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, ela notou como eles estavam estranhamente quietos por conta de ser quase meio-dia. Nenhum sinal de pecadores em lugar algum. Quando ela entrou no primeiro andar, ela imediatamente entrou no salão de recepção. Tudo foi lavado e limpo, como se uma grande festa nunca tivesse acontecido ontem à noite.

_Nifty deve ter passado a manhã limpando_ , pensou consigo mesma. Ela então ouviu um ronco alto vindo de trás do bar. Lá ela viu Husk, desmaiado e abraçado com uma garrafa de vodka perto do peito. Ela se abaixou e sacudiu gentilmente o ombro dele.

"Husk, acorde."

"Podem chorar à vontade rapazes ... tenho um _full house_ aqui", falou o demônio adormecido.

"Husk acorda cacete!" Charlie gritou e o sacudiu com mais força.

"Hã?! O que?! Não, eu não roubei! Gritou Husk, finalmente saindo de seu sonho e parecendo um pouco confuso.

“Parece que você estava tendo um belo sonho com apostas. Você ganhou?"

"Mas o que caralhos você quer dizer?" Ele questionou.

"Nada, nada", afirmou ela antes de fazer a pergunta que estava em sua mente desde que saiu de sua suíte, "A propósito, onde estão todos?"

"Aí você me complica. Só me lembro de beber alguns _shots_ com Angel e alguns filhos da puta antes de desmaiar atrás do bar por volta das duas da manhã. ” Ele resmungou enquanto esfregava a cabeça, planejando tomar um café e beber um pouco de Tylenol antes de passar o resto do dia na cama.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer outra pergunta, eles ouviram uma voz familiar vindo do saguão.

"Agora vamos manter isso em segredo garotos. Não é necessário ninguém ficar sabendo que estou oferecendo meus serviços novamente. "

"Eu acho que é do conhecimento geral que você nunca parou vagabunda." Eles ouviram uma voz grossa.

"Oh, aí meu pobre coração frágil!" Angel alegou de brincadeira.

"Não sabia que você tinha um." Disse a voz de um homem diferente.

"E eu não sabia que você seria do tipo que teria um piercing genital. Agora saia daqui seu tempo acabou.” Eles ouviram Angel dizer antes de ouvir as grandes portas da frente do hotel.

"Agora, finalmente, hora de dormir um pouco." O demônio aranha bocejou antes de se virar, encontrando Charlie com um olhar irritado em sua frente, fazendo-o pular de susto.

"Ah Merda! Você precisa usar um sino no pescoço ou algo assim, você quase me fez ter um ataque cardíaco, se é que isso é possível "

Ela suspirou decepcionada antes de falar: "Eu já tive uma longa manhã, então não discutiremos o que acabei de testemunhar agora. Mas isso não significa que você estará fora do gancho mais tarde. Discutiremos isso em sua sessão de terapia na quarta-feira. " Charlie afirmou. Uma de suas estratégias de reabilitação no hotel era que todos recebessem terapia individual uma vez por semana e terapia de grupo na sexta-feira à tarde.

"Está bem, está bem. Entendi. Você está chateada comigo por não ter conseguido ficar limpo novamente - ele disse genuinamente antes de sorrir e continuar -, “mas achei que você ficaria muito mais feliz esta manhã. Quero dizer, você e Alastor deixaram a festa meio que cedo ontem à noite.”

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas como um tomate, mas antes que ela pudesse começar a gaguejar, Husk gritou do salão de recepção que eles deveriam vir ver o que estava passando no noticiário na TV do bar do hotel.

"Aconselhamos fortemente todos os moradores da cidade de Pentagrama no setor oeste a ficarem dentro de casa neste momento." Falou o âncora Tom Trench.

"Tem sido literalmente uma carnificina desde o início desta manhã", falou a deplorável Katie Killjoy, "desde que o infame Demônio do Rádio começou a transmitir mais carnificina do que o habitual. No momento, não temos pistas sobre o que provocou essa carnificina, mas há rumores de que- "

Nesse momento, Charlie se virou e seguiu para a saída do corredor, não querendo mais ouvir, já decidida a procurar Alastor.

“Uau, espere um pouco. Você acha que é uma boa ir lá agora? " Perguntou Angel, segurando seu braço.

"Você acha que eu deveria apenas sentar e deixá-lo mutilar demônios despercebidos por aí?"

"Você quer trazê-lo de volta para o hotel enquanto ele está super puto? E todos os seus pacientes aqui?” Ele rebateu.

"Mas eu não acho-"

"Acorda boneca, ele pode ter levantado esse lugar, mas ele não se importa com eles. Você acha que ele hesitaria em atacar um que até o olha torto agora? E quanto a mim? Eu sou a pessoa menos favorita dele aqui, colocaria um sorriso ainda maior no rosto dele manchar as paredes com meus órgãos! ”

"TA! Eu não vou procurá-lo! " Ela gritou em um bufo.

"Olha, eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, mas seja qual for a briga do casal, acho que você deve deixá-lo desabafar."

"O problema é que não brigamos ... ou, pelo menos, não achei que tivessemos."

"Você quer falar sobre isso?"

"Sim. Não. Talvez. Eu não sei." Ela afirmou, sentando-se em uma das mesas próximas, soltando um suspiro enquanto os cortes sob as bandagens doíam.

"Você está bem, Charlie? Se eu não fosse um especialista no departamento de acordar acabado, diria que você parece muito dolorida. Você quer falar sobre essa 'briga' que você e nosso cafetão de morango tiveram?” Mas seu sorriso arrogante virou preocupação quando viu o que parecia ser uma linha de sangue escorrendo pelo tecido da saia longa de sua amiga. O demônio aranha sentiu uma pontada aguda de arrependimento após ver isso.

"Você pode trazer mais alguns curativos para o meu quarto e falaremos sobre isso mais tarde?"


	4. Bruises & Bitemarks

Ela ficou acordada no quarto dele novamente, tentando ler um dos muitos livros que ele tinha na estante da suíte. No entanto, por mais que tentasse se concentrar, ela sempre acabava mexendo no rádio na mesa de cabeceira. Sintonizando no massacre transmitido antes de desligá-lo rapidamente. Ele estava fora há uma semana e ela não queria nada mais do ter ele de volta ali. Muitas vezes, ela quase rejeitou o conselho de Angel, mas ele a convenceu de que Alastor só precisava de tempo para refletir antes de voltar.

Ela suspirou enquanto jogava o livro na mesa de cabeceira. Recorrendo deslizar os dedos pelo pêlo de Razzle. O pequeno demônio ronronou e se aconchegou mais perto de sua dona, enquanto Dazzle estava ao pé da cama, mantendo seus pés quentes. Ainda não habituada a estar dormindo sozinha novamente, Charlie estava deixando seus mascotes na cama para fazer companhia a ela.

“ _Por que as coisas acabaram assim?_ ” Ela pensou consigo mesma. Durante a semana, ela refletiu sobre aquela noite, e todas as lembranças eram felizes para ela.

_“Alastor, está tudo bem?”_

_“Ainda bem que você quis vir para o quarto mais cedo, eu não estou muito bem também, querida.”_

_“Você bebeu demais também?”_

_“Eu acho que não.” Disse ele. “Eu vivi durante a proibição e já bebi coisas muito mais fortes que isso.”_

_“Talvez foram os drinks novos na festa?” Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava dele._

_“Se fossem os drinks, teriam mais pessoas se sentindo mal. Além disso, você está sentindo calor também?” Perguntou ele enquanto praticamente arrancava a camisa de seu corpo, não se importando com os botões que foram arrancados das costuras._

_A vermelhidão em suas bochechas se aprofundou e se espalhou pelo seu rosto, “Agora não é hora de ficar excitada por causa da bebida!” ela disse para si mesma em sua mente. Mas apesar de tudo ela o tocou, ele se incomodou no começo pelo toque repentino em sua testa._

_“Você realmente está um pouco quente.” E quando ela se inclinou, algo chamou sua atenção. Algo que não era pequeno. Seu parceiro assexual e repulsado por sexo estava duro. E antes que ela pudesse se afastar e começar a questionar; Braços longos e esguios a agarraram e a puxaram para perto._

_Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados, mas não se afastou. Ela o abraçou, tentando ajudar a deixa-lo confortável, em vez de ceder aos pensamentos obscenos que surgiam em sua mente. Eles permaneceram assim pelo que pareceram minutos antes de Charlie conseguir falar em meio à confusão em seu cérebro embaçado pelo álcool._

_"Alastor, você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta. Tem certeza de que está bem? "_

_Ela pensou que, quando ele se afastasse um pouco, diria a ela que queria se deitar e tentar dormir. Em vez disso, ela sentiu os lábios dele colidindo inesperadamente com os dela. As mãos dele subindo e descendo pelo corpo dela, parando em seus quadris e coxas para apertar a carne redonda e puxá-la para mais perto. Ela se sentiu pega de surpresa pelo ataque repentino. Uma parte de sua mente queria se afastar dele, ela não estava acostumada quanto menos esperava esse comportamento dele. Essa pequena parte de sua mente gritava para ela que isso não estava certo, na noite passada ele afirmou que ainda não se sentia pronto. Mas aquela pequena voz foi imediatamente silenciada pela frustração sexual e emocional que se acumulava dentro dela há meses. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos dele, puxando-os enquanto aprofundava o beijo._

_O vestido dela se transformou em uma pilha de tecido desfiado quando a sessão de beijos ficou mais intensa. Ele estava definitivamente mais proativo do que jamais havia sido durante as sessões anteriores. As mãos dele normalmente tocavam apenas o rosto dela, as mãos ou praticamente qualquer lugar onde um ser normal não considerasse sexual. Mas não está noite. Ela gemeu e grunhiu enquanto ele explorava seu pequeno corpo pela primeira vez com a boca e as mãos. E havia outra grande diferença também. Ela podia sentir contra ela a grande protuberância em suas calças. Ele soltou um gemido baixo quando ela agarrou e esfregou o membro dolorosamente tenso através do tecido. o calor acumulado em seu corpo borbulhava enquanto ela finalmente era capaz de tocá-lo sem que ele a empurrasse gentilmente_.

_Ela apressadamente desabotoou o cinto e o zíper, as calças e a cueca juntando-se ao vestido esfarrapado no chão, libertando a fera por baixo. E garoto, ele era um animal. Ela não achava que havia tido um amante masculino do tamanho dele antes. Ela o acariciou experimentalmente; já apreciando o olhar predatório e faminto em seus olhos quando ela sentiu seu pênis se contorcer._

_"Charlie", ele ofegou com voz rouca, "por favor, seja boazinha comigo e faça a dor desaparecer."_

_Ela ficou confusa com a escolha de palavras dele. Antes que ela pudesse responder, suas pernas estavam presas sobre os ombros dele e ele mergulhou profundamente nela. A lubrificação de sua própria vagina e o prazer de quando ele explorou lá embaixo com sua língua tornou a penetração muito mais suave, mas um gemido ainda escapou de sua garganta com a repentina sensação de estar sendo profundamente penetrada. Ele agarrou o rosto dela e encheu as bochechas dela de beijos suaves enquanto ambos se acostumavam à nova sensação. Ele espalhou os beijos pelo pescoço dela, parando hesitantemente na base do pescoço dela antes de continuar em direção aos seios. Ela emaranhou uma de suas mãos em seus cabelos e a outra agarrou seu ombro enquanto ele levava a boca em direção a um dos mamilos. Ela gemeu e revirou os quadris quando os dedos dele começaram a brincar com o outro seio. O movimento dos quadris dela o fez instintivamente meter mais fundo. Ele grunhiu e começou a enfiar em um ritmo constante contra os quadris dela._

_Ela não sabia se era o álcool ou se estava sendo pega no momento, mas não se importava com o quão barulhentos eles estavam sendo, enquanto estavam se tornando cada vez mais agressivos um com o outro. Ela não estava exatamente esperando que a primeira vez deles juntos fosse tão barulhenta e brutal, mas não podia dizer que não estava gostando da sessão de sexo sadomasoquista que estavam desfrutando._

_Ela grunhiu ao sentir as garras dele cravando em seus quadris. Seus chifres e olhos vermelhos demoníacos aparecendo por conta da dor inesperada. A dor se misturou com o prazer quando ela revidou afundando e passando as unhas nos ombros e costas dele. Isso só o excitou ainda mais fazendo seus movimentos se tornarem mais irregulares enquanto os chifres dele também se alongavam. Sua voz ficou mais alta quando sentiu uma tensão familiar se acumulando em seus músculos rapidamente. Nem três metidas depois, seu orgasmo a atingiu com força e rapidez enquanto sua buceta convulsionava em torno de seu pênis. Esse aperto foi a gota d'água que o mandou para além do limite. Um gemido animalesco escapou da boca dele enquanto ele derramava seu gozo no interior dela, caindo deitado sobre ela enquanto os dois recuperavam o folego._

O súbito som de uma porta se abrindo interrompeu seu flashback.


	5. I Just Need Time

Cantora, dona de clube e autoproclamada gostosona, Mimzy estava terminando de se maquiar em frente ao espelho da penteadeira quando sentiu um calafrio repentino.

"Bom te ver também, Alastor." Ela comentou com a figura sombria em seu quarto, nem se importando em se virar enquanto terminava o rímel. “Por que você não se limpa e se junta a Rosie e a mim lá embaixo no clube? Melhor do que continuar a ficar mal humorado com seus problemas.”

"Eu? De mau humor? Huh! ora Mimzy você deve estar me confundindo com algum outro demônio.”

Ela terminou de passar seu batom cor de vinho favorito, virando os lábios para manchar a substância antes de desenrolá-los com um pequeno estalo. "Acho que não." Ela respondeu. "Há quantos anos nos conhecemos mesmo?"

"O tempo é uma coisa deveras irrelevante quando se está aqui no inferno." Ele brincou.

"Quase cem anos, e isso inclui o nosso tempo vivos e aqui no inferno. E durante todos esses anos você já me viu estando errada?”

Ele levantou a sobrancelha. "Bem, você não estava certa sobre o pilantra que te esquartejou."

Ela finalmente se virou para olhá-lo, uma leve irritação era evidente em seu rosto. “Aquele desgraçado foi o meu único e erro. Além disso, eu consegui partir como uma diva e ver você e Rosie mais cedo.”

"Seu ponto Mimzy?" Ele acenou com a mão ensanguentada.

“O que quero dizer é que eu te conheço. E o Alastor que conheço é uma grande rainha do drama por baixo de toda essa aura assassina e bravada estoica. Por que você não volta logo de uma vez para o seu amorzinho e para de ficar de mau humor? Você é ruim para o meu negócio. Até alguns dos meus frequentadores altamente poderosos têm evitado deixar suas casas na semana passada. ”

"Ainda não sei quem conseguiu me drogar." Ele fervia. "Eu não sabia o quão suave eu estava ficando nos últimos anos e acho que todo mundo está esquecendo que não sou uma pessoa para mexer." O alto-falante do rádio em sua voz estalou baixinho quando os mostradores em seus olhos vermelhos apareceram brevemente.

"Você suspeita da Charlie?" Ela perguntou curiosamente.

"Ela? Sem chance alguma. Eu duvido muito que ela tenha comprado drogas em toda a sua existência. " Ele disse, enquanto sua raiva suavizava.

Mimzy refletiu por um momento. "Sua memória está melhorando?"

“Apenas alguns fragmentos claros, mas no geral apenas imagens destorcidas; Porem esta melhorando. "

“Hum. Se você ainda não consegue se lembrar de quem te drogou, é melhor ir falar com a Charlie. A pobrezinha provavelmente está preocupada com você; especialmente porque você está transmitindo sua birra por todo o rádio. "

"Eu não estava fazendo birra; Eu estava apenas enviando uma mensagem para quem quer que tenha pensado que seria uma boa ideia mexer comigo.” Ele interrompeu.

“Ha! Parecia uma birra para mim.” Ela riu.

"Você tem sorte de ser uma aliada útil, Mimzy." O demônio do rádio suspirou.

"Acho que você quis dizer que sou uma amiga querida, mas brincadeiras à parte, acho que toda a cidade Pentagrama recebeu sua 'mensagem'. Você não acha que é hora de voltar para o hotel? "

” Você já está tentando me chutar para a rua? Cansada da minha presença, boneca? Ele perguntou, tentando parecer magoado.”

"Não. Você sempre é bem-vindo aqui, mas a única razão pela qual você dormiu no meu quarto de hóspedes durante a semana passada toda é porque você está enrolando para ver sua amada. Você sabe que quanto mais você evitar ela pior vai ser. Saiba que se fosse eu, você ficaria na casinha de cachorro pelo resto de nossa eternidade no inferno, com certeza.”

"Talvez você esteja certa-"

"Eu estou certa pra cacete." Ela brincou.

"Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui Mimzy." Ele sorriu genuinamente.

"É para isso que servem aliados uteis." Ela sorriu de volta.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As sombras escuras proporcionavam excelente furtividade e viajavam rapidamente de volta ao Hazbin Hotel. Sem um som, ele passou pelas portas da frente e pelo saguão, passando por um jogo bastante barulhento de poker que estava rolando no salão de recepção e subiu pelos lances de escada até as suítes privadas. Ele se materializou em frente a porta de Charlie; nem um traço de seu massacre em seu corpo depois de ter aceito a sugestão de Mimzy de se limpar. Ele decidiu bater e anunciar sua presença, em vez de se arriscar a assustar ela acidentalmente, mas nenhuma resposta. Para falar a verdade, ele descobriu que ela não estava em seu quarto.”

_“Isso não é nada bom.”_ ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Ele hesitantemente bateu na porta de seu próprio quarto. Nenhum som ali também, mas quando ele abriu a porta da suíte e entrou no quarto, viu uma forma familiar e pequena descansando em sua cama. Junto com Razzle e Dazzle.

"Você sabe que eu não gosto de animais de estimação na minha cama, querida." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Onde você estava? Por que você saiu sem me dizer nada? Você está bravo comigo? Por que você está bravo comigo? Você sabe o quanto eu estive preocupada?” Todas as perguntas que estavam acumulando durante a semana passada estavam saindo de uma só vez enquanto ela saia da cama para ir em direção a ele. A ação perturbou os pequenos diabinhos cochilando. Ao ver o demônio com arcadas, eles não hesitaram em desaparecer da sala rapidamente. Antes que ele pudesse falar ou responder às perguntas dela, um certo detalhe chamou sua atenção. Charlie ficou surpreso ao ver ele repentinamente se materializar na frente dela, de joelhos na beira da cama na frente dela que ainda sentada.

"Al, o que você está-", mas antes que ela pudesse terminar, as mãos dele estavam em seus shorts de pijama. Ela soltou um grunhido de surpresa quando ele levantou as pernas dos horts, revelando as marcas de garras agora quase cicatrizadas que decoravam sua pele pálida. O sorriso habitual que sempre estava em seu rosto se foi, nem mesmo um traço dele podia ser visto. Parecia que uma eternidade havia passado enquanto Alastor examinava a pele de Charlie antes dela dizer.

"Al, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu fiz isso?" Ele questionou.

"Não é tão ruim", afirmou ela enquanto abaixava os shorts e tentava afastar as mãos dele. "Eles sararam bem rápido e não doem mais." Ela viu a raiva se manifestar nos olhos dele e ouviu o breve chiado de estática de rádio.

"Charlie", disse ele enquanto olhava para cima, seus olhos olhando para os dela. "Eu preciso que você me diga o nome de todos os que nos serviram bebidas naquela noite."

"Por que você está preocupado com quem-" E de repente a ficha caiu. Ele se sentindo mal, quão agressivo ele tinha sido, e por que ele disse que estava com dor.

"Você- Você acha que alguém te drogou?" Ela gaguejou, de repente outro pensamento passou por sua mente. "Você acha que eu te droguei?"

"Não. Longe disso, meu amor. Eu acho que você foi uma vítima tanto quanto eu.” Ele disse enquanto finalmente se levantava. Ela estremeceu quando o ouviu dizer a palavra "vítima".

"Se você não estava bravo comigo, por que saiu de repente desse jeito?"

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. “Eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo no começo. Era como se minha mente e meu corpo não estivessem conectados, como se eu não estivesse mais no controle do meu próprio corpo. Tudo doía quando acordei e não sabia como me sentir. Para tentar clarear a cabeça, fui caçar por um tempo, dormindo em um quarto de hóspedes na casa da Mimzy. Me desculpe, eu fiquei fora por tanto tempo. Eu pensei que você ia me odiar, que iria achar que tirei vantagem de você enquanto estava bêbada. Eu entendo se eu traí sua confiança e você me odeia agora. "

Ela olhou para as unhas pintadas de preto em seu colo; ouvindo e tentando processar o que ele estava dizendo a ela sobre seu ponto de vista.

"Posso segurar sua mão?" Ela perguntou.

"Só se você estiver confortável, querida."

Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão dele. "Estou mais preocupada com você estar confortável. Eu sei como você se sente em relação aos outros tocando em você. Ela disse enquanto esfregava a ponta do polegar nos ossos da mão dele.”

"Alastor, quero que saiba que não te odeio. Na verdade, eu consideraria aquela noite uma das melhores noites que já experimentei. Lamento não ter sido o mesmo para você e que o direito de escolher foi tomado de você. Mas eu gostaria que você tivesse ficado e resolvido isso comigo desde o início.”

"Eu sei, me arrependo de não ter ido até você mais cedo e por fazer você se sentir como se a culpa fosse sua."

"A culpa também não é sua." Ela adicionou.

"Você está certo. É quem mexeu na minha bebida que é o culpado. O único problema é que as drogas tornaram os detalhes daquela noite um pouco embaçados. Eu sei que Husker não ousaria mexer comigo, então ele está fora da lista de suspeitos. Tem que ser alguém que tenha um motivo e tenha acesso a nossas bebidas no bar. ”

"Ah Merda." Charlie disse de repente quando um certo demônio aranha de boca suja veio à sua mente.


	6. Hit the Road Jack

O salão de recepção estava barulhento com Angel, Husk, Nifty e alguns outros funcionários do hotel jogando na mesa de poker que tinham trazido do armazém do primeiro andar até o salão.

"você ta trapaceando porra!" Gritou o demônio gato enquanto socava a mesa.

"Não fique bravo, bb. Embora eu meio que goste de te ver bravo. " Angel sorriu enquanto pegava a grande pilha de doces que estava no centro da mesa. Eles conseguiram convencer Charlie a deixar que jogassem cartas no hotel, mas só podiam apostar doces ou tarefas diárias.

Antes que Husk pudesse xingar mais palavrões ou começar uma briga com a estrela pornô, o salão repentinamente foi tingido por um brilho vermelho. As sombras negras vindas do corredor corriam em direção ao centro da sala onde estavam sentados os ocupantes da mesa. Quando as sombras alcançaram o demônio aranha, elas se transformaram em vários tentáculos, se contraindo ao redor dele e levantando-o no ar. Das sombras apareceu a figura vermelha do Demônio da Rádio, olhos ameaçadores e um sorriso perverso estampado em seu rosto.

“É bom ver você de novo, amigão. Que tal afrouxar um pouco seus amigos tentáculos? Eles estão um pouquinho apertados. " Falou o demônio assustado, sua voz tremendo e cheia de medo.

Ao ver a cena aterrorizante diante deles, os outros membros da equipe demoníaca sabiamente meteram o pé dali. Deixando para trás Husk ainda surpreso e Nifty empolgada.

“Acho que devemos ir também. Jogamos o suficiente por uma noite. " Husk afirmou enquanto se levantava e saiu, arrastando Nifty chateada com ele.

"Mas eu quero ver!" Ela gritou para Husk enquanto eles saiam pelas portas.

Nesse momento, Charlie atravessou a entrada do salão. Com a respiração exausta por ter descido as escadas correndo; com os pés descalços e vestindo o pijama composto por uma blusa preta e um short preto.

“Alastor! _huff huff_. Solta- _huff huff_. Ele!" Ela afirmou, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Charlie, graças a Deus você está aqui! Você pode pedir para o sorrisão não me matar?!” Ele gritou.

"Oh, eu não pretendo te matar." Alastor declarou friamente.

"Nã- não pretende?" Angel perguntou.

"Simplesmente matar você não seria divertido. Ah, não, pretendo lhe dar uma lição dolorosa sobre interferir nos assuntos de outras pessoas. Começando por tratá-lo como a peste que você é!.” Os tentáculos afrouxaram apenas o suficiente para se reajustarem. Um tapou a boca de Angel enquanto um maior o agarrava em torno de sua barriga. Os outros prenderam-se em cada um dos seis membros. Charlie assustada, intrigada a princípio o que ele planejava fazer com o amigo dela. Ela não precisou esperar muito pela resposta. Os gritos de dor de Angel foram abafados enquanto seus dois braços inferiores eram arrancados de seu corpo. Os braços atingiram o chão do salão com dois sons distintos. Seu corpo imediatamente regenerou os membros perdidos por instinto.

"Para cada cicatriz na pele da Charlie um membro será arrancado do seu corpo!" Alastor gritou alegremente. O demônio aranha continuou a gritar por debaixo do tentáculo negro enquanto lágrimas, sangue, braços e pernas descartados atingiam o chão.

Charlie só pôde ficar lá em choque enquanto uma pessoa com quem ela se importava muito, continuava a rasgar e desmembrar outra pessoa com a qual ela se importava muito. Ela sabia que o que Angel fez com Alastor era muito errado, embora na época ele pensasse que a estava ajudando com seus problemas de relacionamento, mas o que Alastor estava fazendo com Angel parecia ainda mais errado.

A sensação de uma mão em seu ombro surpreendeu o Demônio da Rádio. Ele virou a cabeça e viu o rosto manchado de lágrimas de sua amada e bela garota demônio.

“Alastor, eu disse para soltar ele. Ele já sofreu o suficiente. "

Para sua surpresa, os tentáculos derrubaram seu prisioneiro, um som doentio ecoou nas paredes do salão quando Angel atingiu a poça de seu próprio sangue. Charlie correu em direção a seu amigo no chão, quase deslizando no sangue liso no processo.

"C-Charlie, obrigado, você-" Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase, ele foi dolorosamente atingido no rosto.

"Isso é para pensar que é legal drogar alguém." Ela gritou, chifres e olhos vermelhos totalmente expostos em seu rosto manchado de lágrimas. Angel só podia encará-la com uma expressão apavorada enquanto ela se abaixava ao nível dele e colocava as mãos firmemente nos ombros dele.

“Agora, Angel, quero que você peça desculpas, arrume suas coisas e não quero ver seu rosto por pelo menos um mês. E quando você voltar, nunca mais vai trazer drogas ou homens para o meu hotel. Se trazer, não impedirei o Alastor de fazer o que ele quiser, entendeu?” disse ela furiosa entre dentes afiados e demoníacos. Quando ele não respondeu, ela gritou: "Você entendeu !?"

"Sim!" Ele gritou de volta.

"Otimo." Ela disse enquanto se levantava, seus chifres recuando e seus olhos voltando à sua cor normal. "Agora vai logo." Ela disse enquanto estendia a mão para ajudá-lo.

E ele fez exatamente o que ela pediu. Uma vez que ele pediu desculpas desajeitadamente a Alastor e saiu tropeçando pelas portas do corredor para chegar ao seu quarto e começar a fazer as malas, tudo estava estranhamente silencioso no corredor.

"Não achei que fosse possível me apaixonar ainda mais por você". Falou Alastor impressionado e chocado, ele teve que admitir que naquele momento até ele sentiu um pouco de medo da princesa infernal. Parada ali, com seu pijama bastante acanhado, coberto de sangue demoníaco de aranha.

"Isso não significa que você está fora da casinha por mutilar meu amigo. Agora limpe essa bagunça; minha mãe planeja nos visitar nas próximas semanas e prefiro que o hotel não esteja completamente manchado de sangue.” E com isso ela saiu pelo corredor para terminar a noite com um banho muito necessário.


	7. 9 to 5

As três semanas seguintes no hotel após a expulsão temporária de Angel foram bastante mundanas. Bem, se você não levar em consideração todo mundo dando ao demônio do rádio um raio bem grande de espaço pessoal. Além disso, se alguém perguntasse a Charlie como estavam as coisas, ela definitivamente não usaria o termo mundano.

Os olhos dela se abriram enquanto ela sonolentamente virava a cabeça na direção do relógio de cabeceira.

"Porra!" A demônio gritou quando ela pulou da cama com um susto depois de ver a imagem exibida do relógio às 10:03 da manhã. Ela vestiu algumas roupas e rapidamente tirou os emaranhados de suas mechas loiras. Ela correu escada abaixo para o primeiro andar, mal percebendo a Nifty dizendo bom dia para ela antes de entrar com tudo no escritório do demônio vermelho.

“ora mas bom dia, bela adormecida." Ele a cumprimentou de maneira séria enquanto olhava para os papéis que estava lendo em sua mesa.

"Por que você não me acordou duas horas atrás !?"

"Eu tentei, querida, mas você nem se mexia. Além disso, achei que você precisasse dormir mais. Você anda realmente cansada ultimamente. Quer um beignet?” Ele ofereceu, referindo-se ao prato de doces frescos e fritos da Louisiana que estavam em sua mesa.

"Obrigada, mas não, obrigada." Ela afirmou enquanto o cheiro da fritura fez seu estômago revirar um pouco. "A propósito, o encanador apareceu?"

"Sim, eu o deixei entrar mais cedo e ele está instalando o novo aquecedor de água agora." Ele respondeu enquanto mergulhava um dos doces em sua caneca de café, voltando a revisar os documentos que estava examinando. "Agora eu sei que você deve ir para a orientação de recém-chegados em breve, mas devemos repassar o orçamento financeiro do próximo mês".

"Não se preocupe, essa é a primeira coisa-", antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase, Nifty entrou no escritório.

"Meu Deus, você corre rápido!" A pequena ciclope afirmou. "Eu estava tentando lhe dizer quando você estava correndo que sua mãe está aqui."

"Ela já está aqui? Por que ela já está aqui? Ela não deveria chegar aqui antes das 18h " Ela entrou em pânico.

“Ah. Vaggie e Lily também estão aqui. Algo sobre o planejamento do casamento.” A pequena demônio acrescentou.

"Merda."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Charlie encontrou a Rainha do Inferno sentada em um dos sofás do saguão, conversando com Vaggie que estava sorridente e Lily rindo. Elas obviamente estavam gostando da conversa com Lilith.

"E é por isso que eu não visto mais branco!" Ela riu.

"Ai, isso é hilário! Estou tão feliz por termos encontrado você hoje de manhã.” Vaggie sorriu enquanto Charlie, Alastor e Nifty se aproximavam deles.

“Ei ... bom dia, mãe. Eu não esperava que você estivesse aqui tão cedo.”

"Charlie!" A demonio com chifres exclamou animadamente enquanto ela se levantava e envolvia sua filha em um abraço caloroso.

“Limpei toda a minha agenda hoje e pensei em passar um pouco mais cedo e passar o dia com você. Eu me sinto tão mal por estar tão ocupada ultimamente. Faz pelo menos dois meses desde que te vi pela última vez. "

"Estou animada por ver você também ... mas minha agenda está um pouco lotada até esta noite."

"Tudo bem, querida", sua mãe respondeu. “Isso significa que eu poderei ver como é seu dia a dia no trabalho. E não é só isso que pretendo fazer. " Ela adicionou.

_“Ah não, lá vem”_ Charlie pensou consigo mesma.

"Hoje à noite, devemos olhar para todos os perfis disponíveis de solteiros e solteiras que estive pesquisando para você recentemente. Acho que você vai gostar de algumas das minhas recomendações. "

Sempre que Lilith vinha visitá-la tinha um esqueleto bem grande no armário que era conhecido por todos, exceto Lilith. Até a Rainha do Inferno sabia, sua filha estava solteira já a três anos. Há mais de um ano, Charlie e Alastor concordaram em não tornar público o relacionamento; majoritariamente porque não era da conta de mais ninguém. A outra razão era porque, embora Lúcifer e Alastor tivessem respeito mútuo, eles não gostavam muito um do outro. Também não ajudava o fato de que Charlie e Lucifer atualmente não estivessem em bons termos.

"Isso parece ótimo mãe, mas primeiro precisamos ir para a orientação de recém-chegados na sala de conferências." Ela disse enquanto começava a se sentir um pouco tonta.

"Espere um minuto. Você se esqueceu do nosso planejamento hoje? Perguntou Lily confusa.

“Dios mío, Charlie. Tirei folga hoje. E você sabe que o dinheiro está apertado comigo trabalhando e Lily ainda procurando emprego.” disse Vaggie exasperada.

"Ei, está tudo bem, querida. Só porque a entrevista para o cargo de secretária na IMP não foi tão bem não significa que outra coisa não vai aparecer. " disse Lily enquanto segurava a mão de Vaggie.

"Eu realmente sinto muito, pessoal. Eu realmente deveria estar planejando minha semana muito melhor. Tenho certeza de que vou poder espremer você de alguma forma na minha agenda. " Naquele momento, Alastor notou a maneira engraçada na qual ela balançava um pouco e deslocava seu peso.

"Há muitos lugares ao nosso redor. Você precisa se sentar?” Ele perguntou.

"O que? Não, to bem. Apenas um pouco cansada." Ela respondeu da maneira mais convincente possível, mas a sobrancelha esquerda dele levantou de maneira questionadora, claramente não convencido.

"Ei Charlie!" Nifty gritou do outro lado do saguão. "Eles estão prontos para você na sala de conferências!"

"Estarei lá em apenas um segundo!" Ela gritou de volta.

"Charlie, e os nossos planos?" Perguntou Vaggie.

"Charlie, acho que eles precisam de você na orientação." Comentou Lilith.

"Charlie, eu realmente acho que você deveria se sentar." Declarou Alastor.

Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, era quase tudo o que ela podia ouvir.

"Al, eu já te disse que estou-" Mas o mundo ao seu redor girava incontrolavelmente, assim como os músculos das pernas dela cedendo. Sua visão escureceu quando um par de braços familiares a pegou bem a tempo antes que sua cabeça pudesse se conectar com a mesa de centro.


	8. Dirty Little Secret

A garota demonio sentiu como se fosse desmaiar novamente; isso simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Ela iria acordar desse sonho desagradavel e estranho a qualquer hora. Ela acordaria às 8 da manhã e contaria seu estranho sonho para Alastor no café da manhã, e seu dia no trabalho seria como o de costume. Mas quando ela ouviu o leve som vindo do monitor, ela se deu conta que isso não era um sonho vivido.

“Eu estimo que você esteja mais ou menos com mais de seis semanas de gestação; hormônios o suficientes agora podem dilatar seus vasos sanguíneos e fazer com que sua pressão sanguínea caia. Explicaria o seu desmaio de hoje mais cedo.” Explicou a médica da família real que Lilith havia chamado imediatamente depois que sua filha desmaiou. “Eu recomendo que voce se mantenha calma e que sente-se imediatamente quando se sentir tonta de novo; não precisamos de você tendo uma concussão e, no geral, isso não seria bom para você nem para o embrião. " A pequena e vermelha médica demoniaca ressaltou enquanto ela movia o aparelho de ultrassom ao redor da parte inferior do estômago de Charlie, sem dizer nada sobre as cicatrizes na parte inferior do estômago de sua paciente, mas se dando conta delas.

Lilith que normalmente era faladora e extrovertida, permaneceu quieta em seu assento, enquanto percebia como estava desconectada da vida de sua filha. Agora era evidente para a rainha que Charlie mantinha um relacionamento romântico com seu infame parceiro de negócios há algum tempo, vendo como ele não desgrudava de sua filha. Ainda colado ao lado dela enquanto a mão de sua filha estava firmemente agarrada à dele. Lilith não podia estar mais feliz por Charlie ter encontrado um parceiro que a apoiasse, surpreendentemente no Demônio do Rádio. No entanto, ela não pôde deixar de se sentir levemente magoada por sua filha ter escondido partes de sua vida dela. Ela definitivamente planejava conversar com Charlie mais tarde sobre o assunto.

"... mas no geral, um pequeno e saudável pestinha." Dra. Vex acrescentou enquanto entregava a Charlie uma toalha limpa para tirar o gel do abdômen.

Alastor também ficou em silêncio durante toda a visita de emergencia da médica na residencia. Ele estava dividido entre ficar ao lado de seu amor ou pedir a Vaggie sua lança de extermínio e apagar Angel Dust da face da existência. Por causa dessa maldita praga, eles foram forçados a estar em uma situação bastante inesperada que comprometeu a saúde de Charlie, e ele não particularmente não gostava do ocasional olhar suspeito que o diaba vermelha estava direcionando a ele.

"Antes de encerrarmos esta visita, eu gostaria de falar com Charlotte em particular." Dra. Vex declarou enquanto guardava seu equipamento.

Alastor deu um aperto tranquilizador na mão de Charlie antes de se levantar e sair pela porta junto com Lilith. Foi então que Charlie percebeu que a médica estava praticamente esfaqueando a nuca de Alastor com os olhos enquanto ele saia da sala.

"Sou médica da sua família desde antes de sua mãe estar grávida de você. E eu sei bem que você nunca teve essas cicatrizes. Você pode me contar se ele- "

“Ei Ei Ei! Espera um minuto." Charlie afirmou enquanto caia a ficha do que a medica estava insinuando. “Alastor não me forçou a nada. Nós somos apenas ...... um pouco agressivos na cama, só isso. " Ela declarou envergonhada com suas bochechas completamente vermelhas, realmente não querendo discutir a primeira e única vez que transou com Alastor.

"Bem, você tem sorte que sua mãe não viu. Sua mãe é quase tão doce quanto você, mas ela não hesitaria em enviá-lo para sua segunda morte.”

Charlie suspirou e encostou-se nos travesseiros. Hoje não era exatamente um dos cinco dias favoritos dela, não estava nem perto de entrar na lista.

"Antes de sair, você pode mandar apenas o Alastor vir aqui?" Charlie pediu.

O pequena medica demônio levantou sua grande maleta médica antes de responder: "Vou me certificar de pedir a ele quando estiver saindo. Por enquanto, vou te prescrever suplementos pré-natais, mas entre em contato comigo quando tiver tomado sua decisão. Ah, e Charlotte -” ela acrescentou. "Não importa o que você decida, tente se cuidar melhor." E com isso o Dr. Vex saiu do quarto.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ela puxou os joelhos até o peito e os abraçou enquanto cruzava os braços. “ _Um bebê?_ ” Ela pensou consigo mesma. “ _Estou mesmo pronta para isso?_ ” Ela não podia dizer com certeza naquele momento. Para ser sincera, a maternidade nunca havia passado por sua cabeça. Ela estava com Vaggie, seguido por um tempo solteira, seguido de apenas usar os tentáculos no quarto por tanto tempo que os métodos anticoncepcionais escorregaram de seu cérebro regado por álcool naquela noite. “ _Como Al esta se sentindo sobre isso?_ ” Ele estava tão concentrado e preocupado com ela que ela não tinha ideia do que ele pensava sobre a situação deles. Ela olhou para cima quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir.

"Como você está se sentindo, querida?"

"Fisicamente, eu me sinto melhor, só com um pouco de fome."

“você pode comer o que quiser, boneca. Você é dona de um hotel; serviço de quarto é uma opção. ” Ele brincou.

"Mas emocionalmente, eu me sinto uma merda." Ela disse, desmoronando de repente, incapaz de controlar as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas.

"Ei, por que esse chororô, querida? Tudo vai ficar bem. Você não precisa decidir nada nesse momento. " Ele confortou enquanto tirava os sapatos e subia na cama para se sentar ao lado da forma trêmula de sua doce garota demônio, puxando-a para o peito e segurando-a perto.

“Eu acordei tarde de novo, não consegui atender o encanador hoje de manhã, esqueci a consulta de planejamento de casamento da Vaggie e Lily, minha mãe apareceu cedo demais, perdi a orientação de chegada, desmaiei no meu próprio saguão, e agora eu estou grávida nessa porra!” Ela reclamou furiosamente enquanto chorava.

"Ei, vai ficar tudo bem, Charlie." Ele tentou a acalmar enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso para pegar um lenço limpo para ela. então houve uma batida na porta.

"Está tudo bem se entrarmos?" Perguntou Lilith enquanto olhava pela porta ligeiramente aberta.

"Quantos de vocês estão de pé atrás da porta e há quanto tempo estão nos espiando?" Alastor perguntou.

“Hum. Não a muito tempo.” Falou Lily quando a porta se abriu revelando Vaggie, Lily, Lilith, Nifty, Razzle, Dazzle e até Husk.

"Eu juro que estou aqui só para perguntar sobre a porra do meu salário. Não fiquei preocupado depois de ouvir que Charlie desmaiou. " Husk murmurou.

"Sim, claro que você esta Husk." Vaggie brincou.

Os olhos de Charlie se encheram de lágrimas novamente, mas por um motivo diferente.

"Iss-, isso é tão gentil da parte de vocês!" Ela chorou enquanto limpava o rosto manchado de lágrimas no lenço enquanto Lilith se aproximava da filha e sentava-se no lado desocupado da cama king-size. Razzle e Dazzle também tomaram a liberdade de pular na cama e grudar nas pernas de sua dona, evitando tocar em Alastor.

"Charlie, me desculpe por estressar você, querida. Eu deveria ter ligado antes, em vez de surpreender você, como eu fiz hoje. Ou pelo menos eu deveria ter chego quando você esperava que eu chegasse às 18h.”

"E nós também sentimos muito, Charlie. Podemos reagendar nosso planejamento e fazê-lo em um dia em que você não esteja tão ocupada. " Vaggie se desculpou enquanto ela e Lily sentavam na beira da cama cada vez mais ocupada.

"E não se preocupe com a nova orientação de chegada", acrescentou Lily. "Todos foram compreensivos quando dissemos a eles que tínhamos que remarcar devido a uma emergência médica".

"E eu fiz um chá de ervas para você que não contém cafeína." Nifty anunciou animadamente enquanto colocava o copo na mesa de cabeceira. "Eu li que isso deve ajudar."

"Veja, querida." Alastor afirmou. "Vai ficar tudo bem. Veja quantas pessoas estão...” Mas então ele parou quando teve uma ideia.

"Diga Lily, você mencionou anteriormente que estava procurando emprego, isso é verdade?"

"Sim, fiz algumas entrevistas, mas nada oficial ainda." Ela respondeu. "Por que você pergunta?"

"Você gostaria de ser a nova assistente da Charlie?"

"Al, acho que não preciso de-" Charlie começou a dizer antes que sua mãe a interrompesse.

"Depois do que vi hoje, com certeza acho que sim."

"Mãe!" Charlie exclamou.

“Contrate a garota, Al. E Charlie, você precisa de uma pausa, querida. E isso vem de outro viciada em trabalho. ” Lilith comentou.

Charlie suspirou derrotada. "Você gostaria de se juntar ao Hazbin Hotel?" Ela perguntou a Lily.

"Ó meu Deus! Sim eu adoraria!" Lily exclamou animadamente.

“Ah, ótimo. Outra." Husk comentou da porta enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Charlie?" Eles ouviram do corredor uma voz familiar. "Posso voltar para casa agora?" Perguntou Angel enquanto sua figura aparecia na porta, surpresa encheu seu rosto quando viu Charlie, Alastor, Razzle, Dazzle, Vaggie, Lily e Nifty, todos sentados na cama de Charlie. “Ooooh! Estamos tendo uma festinha do abraço no quarto? O que eu perdi? " Ele questionou.

Charlie ficou confusa quando viu Alastor se inclinar e sussurrar algo no ouvido de Vaggie. Os olhos da demonio mariposa se arregalaram, depois se transformaram em uma fenda quando ela olhou para a aranha. Alastor se encostou na cama com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto enquanto observava a divertida peça de teatro diante dele se desenrolar.

"VOCE TROUXE DROGAS PRA MINHA FESTA!" Vaggie berrou, sacando sua lança de extermínio do nada.

"Eu sugiro que você corra." Alastor sorriu para o demônio aterrorizado.


	9. Mother Knows Best

A primeira tarefa de Lily em seu novo trabalho foi impedir sua noiva pavio curto de assassinar a aranha safada, o que foi bem difícil, já que a perseguição se alastrou para fora do hotel e então para as ruas do inferno.

"Isso era mesmo necessário?" Charlie perguntou ao seu namorado enquanto ela olhava para ele de maneira irritada.

"Talvez." Ele respondeu enquanto levantava os ombros. "Espero que ela apunhale ele entre os olhos, e tenho que admitir que ela tem uma boa mira, então isso é bem possível." Disse ele com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Lilith não podia fazer nada além de piscar os olhos de maneira confusa, não sabendo como interpretar a cena anterior, decidindo não perguntar sobre. " Você disse que estava com fome agora a pouco, certo querida?" Ela perguntou à sua filha, percebendo que já era por volta de meio dia.

"Sim, uma pizza de abacaxi seria legal. Todo mundo de boa com isso?" Charlie sugeriu. Felizmente, Alastor e Lilith estavam perfeitamente contentes com essa opção... Husk e Nifty, nem tanto.

“Seu nome é Nifty, certo? Que tal você telefonar e pedir uma pizza de abacaxi e o que mais você achar que os outros iriam gostar?” disse Lilith enquanto entregava seu cartão de crédito para Nifty.

“Ooooh! Muito obrigado, mãe da Charlie! A pequena ciclope exclamou animada enquanto saía correndo do quarto com o cartão.”

"Mãe, você realmente não deveria ter feito isso." Charlie suspirou. "Ei Husk, você pode garantir que ela **SÓ** peça pizza?" Ela pediu ao gato mal-humorado.

"Sem promessas." Husk afirmou enquanto ele também saía do quarto.

Sem perder a oportunidade do breve momento de silêncio, Lilith perguntou: "Então, quando é o casamento?"

Se Charlie estivesse bebendo o chá que Nifty troxe mais cedo, ela com certeza estaria engasgando e cuspindo agora. Em vez disso, seu corpo ficou tenso, e ela podia sentir que Alastor também estava passando pela mesma coisa.

"Como é que é?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu- eu imploro seu perdão?" O demônio vermelho perguntou em sincronia com Charlie.

"Bem", começou a rainha demônio, "publicamente, não é bom ter um filho fora do casamento; especialmente desde que somos considerados realeza e- "

"Eu vou ter que te interromper bem aí." Charlie disse bruscamente. "Nem sabemos se vamos continuar com isso. E mesmo se formos, não vou forçar alguém a casar comigo apenas por causa disso. "

"Estou apenas pensando na publicidade ruim e indesejada, eu sei que a Katie Killjoy-" Lilith começou.

"Ainda sim não vai rolar de qualquer jeito, a menos que estejamos prontos e se for isso que queremos". Charlie argumentou de volta.

Durante a discussão entre mãe e filha, Alastor permaneceu quieto. Sua vida antes do inferno havia se passado antes de Roe vs. Wade. Uma época em que, se uma mulher se encontrasse encurralada por uma situação desfavorável, não havia muitas opções para ela. Um aborto inseguro em um beco, desaparecendo por mais de meio ano ou provavelmente se casando com o pai. E para ser sincero, agora que a conversa foi iniciada; e sendo bastante discutida, ele se casaria com sua encantadora garota demonio em um piscar de olhos. Não apenas porque era a coisa mais cavalheiresca a se fazer, mas porque ele a amava. Embora ouvir sua opinião sobre o assunto o fizesse ficar de boca fechada. A discussão acalorada e a sensação de constrangimento de Alastor foram cortadas quando os três ouviram um estrondo vindo do andar de baixo seguido por gritos.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Charlie tinha certeza de que, quando ela entrasse no saguão, encontraria Angel disparando uma arma contra Vaggie, mas esse surpreendentemente não era o caso. Em vez disso, trepadeiras e vegetação densa cobriam o chão, paredes, cadeiras e mesas de recepção e acumulavam-se densamente em torno do lustre do saguão, onde duas massas estavam penduradas. Em embaixo das massas verdes estava Lily; seus chifres estavam decorados com folhas e flores brotando enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em vermelho.

"Sinto muito, Lily! Eu prometo que não vou mais correr atras dele. Olha, eu até larguei minha arma. Agora você pode nos colocar no chão!?” Uma das massas emaranhadas gritou.

"Sim, isso ja está ficando meio desconfortável com esses espinhos cavando no meu pelo!" Gritou a outra massa emaranhada.

Os dois prisioneiros foram gentilmente colocados no chão do saguão e as videiras começaram a recuar para o buraco agora muito perceptível no centro do chão.

"Ei, as pizzas chegaram!" Disse Nifty inocentemente ao entrar no saguão com Husk carregando algumas caixas de pizza.

“O que diabos aconteceu aqui? “Questionou o demônio felino enquanto olhava para a vegetação em movimento e a cratera.

Foi então que Lily percebeu que todos estavam olhando para ela. Desde os poucos clientes do hotel que não saíram correndo imediatamente, a seus novos chefes e colegas de trabalho. Seus olhos voltaram ao normal enquanto a vegetação e seus chifres recuaram. "Eu sinto muito! Eu só estava tentando impedir que eles se machucassem e meio que não sabia mais o que fazer. Eu meio que surtei.” Ela disse em pânico. "Você não está machucada, está querida?" Ela perguntou enquanto corria para sua noiva para ajudá-la.

"Não. Apenas um pouco pega de surpresa. Eu merecia isso por não ter parado quando você me pediu.” A demônio mariposa se desculpou.

"Estou feliz que você esteja bem." Ela afirmou enquanto abraçava seu amor.

"Por que diabos os meus tinham espinhos?" Angel perguntou quando ele começou a puxar algumas rebarbas que estavam grudadas em seu pelo.

"Primeiro dia no trabalho e você já superou minhas expectativas." Comentou o demonio do radio impressionado.

"Sim, mas eu sinto muito pelo chão ..." Lily mencionou envergonhada.

"Tudo bem. Não é como se eu tivesse aspirado e limpo tudo aqui hoje de manhã.” Disse Nifty doce mas sarcasticamente.

"Ei, tudo bem. Por enquanto, podemos colocar alguns cones de aviso e começar a consertar depois do almoço. ” Charlie sugeriu. E foi exatamente isso que eles passaram a maior parte da tarde fazendo.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Os momentos finais do longo e cansativo dia de Charlie chegaram ao fim quando ela abraçou sua mãe para se despedir.

"Tem certeza de que não quer que eu fique mais tempo?" Lilith perguntou à sua filha.

“Obrigado, mas acho que tá tranquilo mãe. É uma bagunça aqui, mas acho que posso lidar com isso. " Ela disse de maneira confiante.

"Eu não estava falando sobre o hotel ..."

Então, caiu a ficha sobre o que sua mãe estava se referindo. "Eu acho que posso lidar com isso também." Ela disse de maneira não tão confiante.

"Estou apenas a um telefonema de distancia, tudo bem querida? Deixe-me saber se precisar de alguma coisa; e não tenha medo de me dizer o que está acontecendo na sua vida a partir de agora. ”Ela disse enquanto puxava a filha para outro abraço.

"Eu sei. E você não vai contar isso ao papai, certo? " Charlie perguntou enquanto sua mãe se afastava para olhá-la.

"Eu não direi a ele, mas você deve eventualmente." E com isso a rainha do inferno entrou na parte de trás de sua limusine e se afastou da premissa do hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada @JujubaPistola pela tradução


End file.
